The Harem Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki
by SteamCloud
Summary: After years of trying to be noticed by the village, now Naruto has achieved that by defeating Pain. Now, every female in the village wants a piece of Naruto, and they won't stop until they get what they want. Now, Naruto has a harem, and everyone wants to be part of it. Who will he dominate next?


**Please note i do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1. Sakura

It was a beautiful, peaceful day as a gentle breeze flew over the Land of Fire. Pain had been defeated, and all was well in the Leaf for the time being. Reconstruction was almost complete, repairing the damage of Pain's assault on the Hidden Leaf. Naruto, now a hero of the Leaf, was currently continuing his training. Sure, he had beaten Pain, but after seeing his dad during his last rampage, he knew there would be worse foes to face, including the mysterious masked man his father had mentioned. At the time, he was sparring with Guy. Naruto understood that even if he had powerful ninjutsu like his Rasenshuriken, he had no genjutsu, which left one area to improve, taijutsu. With Guy sensei being the most proficient Jonin in the village that specialized in taijutsu, Naruto asked him if he was willing to take some time to help Naruto become more proficient. As usual, Guy agreed to help, stating that it was good that Naruto was expanding his views of training to more than just developing new jutsus.

As Naruto and Guy sparred, Kakashi and Sakura watched. Kakashi, of course, to monitor his students progress as a ninja. Kakashi sensei was amazed at how Naruto constantly sought to improve, no matter the odds; and Sakura watched as well, believing that she could learn a thing or two from Naruto and Guys training sessions, but also because, ever since he defeated Pain, Sakura saw Naruto in a new light, and frankly, she knew perfectly well why. She was falling for Naruto and she wanted to be there for him always, in mind, body, and spirit. Just seeing him training and sweating, she realized she didn't just want Naruto, she needed Naruto. His finely toned abs, battle hardened muscles, the wind in his yellow hair, and his glistening blue eyes, all these factors made Sakura horny as she watched him train. She had had impure thoughts about Sasuke before, but this was different. This was a true desire for him. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her virginity. However, her naughty thoughts came to a halt when the sound of battle snapped her out of her day dream.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Naruto charged at bushy brows sensei as they both engaged for their next sequence. "Give it everything you got Naruto. Show me your hard boiling power of youth!" As they clashed, Sakura noticed that Naruto's attacks were changing, adapting to bushy brows moves. They beat and bruised each other with a flurry of punches and kicks. After about an hour, Guy lowered his guard. "Naruto, your youthful prowess is seamingly unmatched. As much as I would love to continue this session, I have duties to attend to unfortunately. We'll have to pick this up some other time." Naruto relaxed and caught his breath, "Don't worry bushy brows sensei. I know you have other things to do than train me all day. Regardless, thank you. I learned a lot today. It's no wonder Lee is so good at taijutsu." "Hahaha, indeed Naruto. Well, catch you later Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura", and in a whoosh of wind and leaves, he vanished.

Back in the village, Naruto and Sakura were enjoying a piping hot bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. Sakura was in deep thought, wondering how she should express her feelings to Naruto. She truly loved him, more than she ever loved Sasuke, but she didn't want to lose him. Naruto noticed her bank stair. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong. You look here but not here at the same time. I may be dense, but even I can tell that something is bothering you." Things were quiet for a moment, when out of the blue Sakura finally spoke up. "Do you mind walking me home, Naruto-kun?" Naruto was prepared to ask for her reasoning, but decided best not to and simply answered, "Of course, Sakura-chan."

The air was dense and cool as Naruto and Sakura walked to her house. It sent chills through Sakura's body. Noticing this, Naruto offered his jacket, and Sakura could only smile as she accepted it. About half way to her house, she finally broke the silence. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" "Of course Sakura, anything. I have nothing to hide from you." "Naruto, you remember when we were all young, before all this and your trip with Jiraiya sensei, when you would constantly ask me on dates and stuff cause you had a crush on me." Naruto laughed a little, responding only with "Oh yes, the good old days. The days of team 7 before Orochimaru, before the Akatsuki, and more importantly, before he left." His face turned from happy to depressed. "Anyway, why do you ask Sakura?" Sakura paused for a moment to gather her courage. "I love you Naruto, and I know I'm not the only one. Ino, Ayame, even Hinata have noticed and want you just as much as I do. Watching you train makes me super horny, and I think about you every night. I masturbate to the thought of you whenever I'm alone, and all us girls talk about how hot and sexy you are now. So I ask you Naruto, please, fuck my brains out. Fuck me til the morning and then fuck me some more. I'm not asking you to dedicate yourself to me and only me, I just really want that big juicy dick of yours!"

Naruto stopped. Never would he imagine Sakura would convey her feelings like this, and never did he think it would go to this extreme. There was only one word that could describe how he felt, satisfied. Satisfied that the girls of the village no longer longed for Sasuke but him, satisfied that he was actually noticed instead of being shunned, but most of all, satisfied that he would get all the pussy he wanted know. He didn't care if Sakura still loved Sasuke, she wanted his dick now, and who was he to refuse giving his crush what she wanted. "Sakura, you can have as much of it as you want." He said with a smirk. Ecstatic that he agreed, she grabbed his hand and rushed to her place. Finally she would get the pleasure she wanted for so long.

Sakura struggled to open her door and Naruto and her embraced each others lips. They were both horny and eager. "Mmmmm Naruto you naughty boy." she said as Naruto fondled her breasts underneath her shirt. " Someone might notice us." "I don't care anymore. I want to fuck that tight little pussy of yours." "Oh yeah, well your about to get exactly what you want." She finally got her door open and pulled Naruto in quickly and slammed her door shut. Naruto pushed her against the door and pulled her leg up as their kissing intensified. "Mmmmm Sakura you taste so good i can't wait till i taste you down there." "Well then, why wait!" "You're right."

With that Naruto tore off Sakura's clothes, leaving nothing but her bra and panties. Sakura then did the same for him with only his underwear to spare. He unclipped her bra while fondling each breast. He sucked each one individually, giving them the amount of nurturing they deserved. Sakura moaned in pleasure while she rubbed his huge cock. "Oh Naruto, I can't wait to have it inside of me." She then grabbed his head and forced it in between her tits and proceeded to shake them, making him have to force his way out for air. She then pushed him into her kitchen table, then proceeded to get down on her knees while pulling his underwear down. Naruto knew the fun part came next. At first, she slowly licked his dick, preparing herself for taking his huge shaft. She followed up by sucking each sack individually, teasing him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. "Please Sakura, don't tease me like that." "Well you're no fun." Sakura joked. At last she open her mouth wide and took in as much of his shaft as she could. "Wow Sakura, you're amazing." Starting slow, she bobbed her head back and forth, making Naruto craving more. She stopped to catch her breath and spit on his cock to make it easier for her to take, then she continued, this time going in a very fast pattern. Naruto put his hands on her head and forced as much of his shaft as he could with every thrust. She enjoyed that Naruto was enjoying himself, but even more so that he was being so dominant, in fact, it made her even hornier. "Sakura, I'm gonna…." "It's ok Naruto. Unload in my mouth already."After a few more thrusts, Naruto's semen came rushing out into Sakura's mouth. She took in as much as she could and then swallowed. "Mmmmm, you taste good Naruto. Now me!" He lifted her onto the table and threw her panties somewhere. She spread her legs wide and said "make me feel good Naruto." "You got it." With that he took two fingers and stuck them in her cilt. "Ooooohhh Naruto, that's good, but i know you can do better than that." Wanting to get to the actual sex already, he knelt down, used his fingers to spread open her pussy, and began tonguing her. "Ooooohhh shit Naruto, that's it. That's the stuff." His movements became faster as Sakura got closer to her orgasm, pushing Naruto's head down so he wouldn't stop till she was finished. Just before she cummed, her body spazzed out and she ended up squirting more than either of them anticipated. "That was amazing Naruto. I didn't think you were that good." "There's a lot more where that came from Sakura." Sakura led him to her bedroom and he laid her on the king size bed. He took his cock and lightly teased her pussy. "Put it in." Naruto slowly slid into the pink haired kunoichi, both of them moaning in pleasure. "That's good Naruto, now, fuck me Naruto. FUCK ME!" Naruto inched his way to her womb, ensuring that he could make her feel the most pleasure right off the bat. He then pumped her vagina, their body's loving every minute of it. "Oooohhhh Sakura, your pussy is so tight, it keeps contracting on my cock." "Oh shit Naruto, yeah, that's it. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh yeah. Oh kami that's good. Harder Naruto, harder." Naruto repositioned himself and proceeded to ram her pussy. "Oh yeah, that's it. That's what I want. Yeeaah, oh shit. Fuck me Naruto, yeah that's good." Sakura had never felt such pleasure in all her life. "Yeah, now, put it in my ass!" Naruto didn't hesitate. He flipped her over and inserted his shaft in her ass cheeks. "Oh fuck Sakura. It's tighter than your vagina." Sakura laughed. "Come on baby. Show me what you got." Determined, Naruto grabbed Sakura by her tits and quickly began ramming her in the ass. "Oh fuck yes Naruto, that's the stuff. Tear my ass up with that amazing cock of yours. I want it all." "Shit Sakura, your ass is fucking amazing. Yeah that's it, take my cock." Naruto stopped for a moment but Sakura wouldn't have it. "Did I say I had enough? Come on Naruto, give it to me." Naruto moved her to the wall and pushed her against it before continuing. "Oh yes Naruto, I love it. Yeah, you want this tight ass and pussy? Well come on, take it. It's all yours baby." "That's right, your ass is mine Sakura. Shake that ass for me." Sakura's ass jiggled and Naruto couldn't help but slap it. "Yeah that's right Naruto. Slap my ass." Naruto pulled out and turned Sakura around, smothering each other to the point where both had to come up for air. Naruto then lifted one of Sakura's legs to his waist level and Sakura took the opposite arm and wrapped it around his upper back. Then he reinserted himself inside her and pulled her in close so his shaft could go as far in as possible. "Oh oh oh oh oh, mmmmmmhhhh, yeah Naruto, tear my pussy up. Fuck me….Fuck Me! Yeaaah, oh fuck yes baby. Give it to me, yeah, give me that dick." Sakura then put her hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed with her monster strength. She then jumped on top of him and forced him down with her strength as she smashed herself down on his shaft. "Fuck yeah that's what I want. Yeah give it to me, give me that mother fucking diiiick. Ooooohhh yeeeeaaaah, shit. That's it Naruto. I can feel your cock twitching." "Sakura, I'm gonna cum." "Not yet", taking his hands and rubbing them all over her tits. "I'm almost there Naruto, just don't cum yet. I wanna feel the ultimate orgasm. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck give me it. Oh yeah almost there, almost there. Oh Naruto, I'm about to cum. OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKK!" Naruto and Sakura reached their peak at the same time and cummed together. Then Sakura just layed on top of Naruto. "Naruto, that was absolutely amazing." "Yeah, I know", Naruto responded, out of breath. "Let's do this again sometime Naruto." "Definitely."


End file.
